


Лучший в этом деле

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Прошли месяцы с того момента, как Стайлз покинул Бикон-Хиллз и, после работы над обузданием своей Искры, он решил, что нужно больше практических тренировок, тренировок с охотниками. Говорят, Джон Винчестер – лучший в этом деле, и чтобы выйти на него Стайлзу всего лишь нужно найти Бобби Сингера. Легкотня.





	Лучший в этом деле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best in the Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701643) by [lapsus_calami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami). 



> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

После того, как он покинул Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз некоторое время скитался без цели. Две недели мотался по стране. Из Калифорнии через Аризону, потом через Нью-Мехико и Техас в Оклахому. Оттуда повернул в северном направлении – Миссури, Иллинойс. Дальше – через Индиану, прежде чем срезать по Огайо и Пенсильвании, чтобы добраться до Нью-Йорка. Затем Нью-Гэмпшир, Вермонт, и, наконец, Мэн. 

На некоторое время он задержался там. Без имени дрейфовал по городам – призрак, таящийся в тенях. Затем принялся за дело. Нужно было научиться контролировать свою Искру. Дитон посоветовал ему человека: Сине́ад Дорнол, потомок шотландских друидов, которая, если верить слухам, обучала некоторых величайших Военных Магов былых лет. Она была более чем рада помочь.

Так что он оставил Мэн ради Массачусетса. А точнее – Бостона.

Стайлз оставался с Сине́ад три месяца. Три месяца читал пыльные книги, изучал латынь и гаэльский, а также огамическое письмо; практиковал изящные и сложные движения руками, зубрил растения и животных; медитировал, чтобы разжечь эту маленькую Искру внутри него до постоянно горящего, ощутимого присутствия; обучался слушать и понимать ее движения, контролировать вспышки, уметь заглушать или вызывать их; впитывал знания об Этическом Кодексе Друидов, его законах и уставах; отмахивался от предложений официальной должности. Оказалось, всегда есть стаи, которые ищут Эмиссаров, но Стайлза не интересовала никакая, кроме его собственной.

Он покинул Сине́ад куда более спокойным и уравновешенным, чем ощущал себя по прибытии. Не то чтобы это было каким-то достижением, учитывая состояние его рассудка, но всё же прогресс есть прогресс. Стайлз ушёл от неё с арсеналом новых трюков в рукаве, лучшим пониманием проживающего внутри него «нечто» и не ограниченным временем предложением вернуться для дальнейшего обучения.

После того, как Искра была взята под контроль, а сам он прекратил каждые три часа впадать в состояние, подобное панической атаке, Стайлз начал Вторую Фазу. Он нуждался в большем количестве практических тренировок.. Желательно, с охотниками. Но это должны были быть правильные люди. Не Ардженты или кто-то с ними связанный – слишком близко к дому. И не психопаты, вменяемость была обязательным пунктом. Лучше всего подошел бы охотник, который не особо общался с другими, ведь Стайлз не горел желанием пересекаться с теми, кто, возможно, захотел бы убить его и его друзей, будь у них возможность и знание. Идеально подошел бы кто-то предпочитавший Восточное побережье и специализирующийся на чём угодно, кроме оборотней.

Пришлось порыться, но всё же, через слухи и сарафанное радио, Стайлз наткнулся на имя Бобби Сингера. Копнул немного глубже и получил незарегистрированный номер телефона. Бобби хоть и не являлся пределом мечтаний – слишком повязан с другими охотниками, да и с оборотнями имел немалую историю – но оказался лучшим вариантом, который попался Стайлзу на данный момент. Так что он оставил его запасным планом и продолжил рыть дальше.

Стоило только услышать имя Джона Винчестера, и Искра запела. Буквально. Ладно, нет, фигурально, но Стайлз не собирался игнорировать почти что ощутимое пульсирование в груди, тянущее его к тому.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Джона было сложно найти. Хотя, именно это делало его идеальным. Судя по всему, он путешествовал только от Восточного побережья до Среднего Запада. Совсем редко – до Западного побережья. С этим можно было работать. Стайлз не смог найти его предпочтения в охоте, но Искре до этого дела не оказалось. Джон был тем самым – призраком, но Стайлз задался целью его найти.

Он позвонил Бобби во вторник. Мужчина бросил трубку через несколько секунд.

Стайлз снова набрал номер и терпеливо подождал. Первый звонок явно был слишком невнятным.

_– Слушай, пацан, я не знаю, кто ты, да мне и без разницы. Не надо влезать во всё это. Вредно для здоровья._

– Ну значит хорошо, что я не ради здоровья это затеял, верно, Мистер Сингер? Я не хочу влезать, я уже вляпался по самое не могу, и, поверьте мне, прекрасно понимаю, насколько всё это опасно. Но мне не нужен спаситель. Я ищу наставника.

 _– Учиться хочешь?_ – И, черт побери, мужик звучал невероятно озадаченным.

– Ну, есть границы того, что я могу выучить сам. А вы, насколько я слышал, один из лучших в этом деле. Ваша библиотека просто легендарна.

– _Легендарна._

– Я могу сделать так, что от этого выиграем мы оба. Вы поможете мне, я помогу вам.

– _И с чего ты решил, что мне нужна твоя помощь хоть в чём-то?_

– Уверен, что могу оказаться полезен. Я легко приспосабливаюсь.

– _О, не сомневаюсь, но ответ всё ещё «нет»._

Бобби действительно не мешало бы поучиться хорошим манерам, потому что даже Стайлз знал, что дважды подряд бросать трубку – это грубо. Как хорошо, что всегда можно перезвонить.

– _Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты перестал звонить?_

– Я думал, это очевидно: согласиться мне помочь.

– _Нет._

– Может, я недостаточно ясно выразился. Я не хочу вашей помощи, я в ней нуждаюсь. Если бы мог всё сделать сам, то с удовольствием так и поступил, но я не могу. Мне нужны вы и, что важнее, мне необходимы ваши знания. Клянусь богом, я вас выслежу и поселюсь перед вашим домом. Буду петь бесячие рождественские песенки, пока вы не согласитесь мне помочь.

– _Я могу просто пристрелить тебя, когда приедешь._

– Ну, в этом случае вы пристрелите обычного подростка. Поздравляю. Это останется на вашей совести, – продолжительная тишина, что повисла после этого комментария, заставила Стайлза задуматься, не бросит ли Бобби трубку снова.

– _Как насчёт сделки? Если найдешь меня в течение недели, я обдумаю твоё предложение,_ – Стайлз на это только усмехнулся:

– Скоро увидимся, Мистер Сингер.

– _Сомневаюсь._

– А я – нет.

И он не соврал. Достаточно было всего лишь позвонить Дэнни, как бы неловко это ни было, и немного покопаться в открытых базах данных, чтобы найти Бобби Сингера в Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота.

Он сделал крюк обратно в Бостон, чтобы оставить джип у Сине́ад, а потом сел в автобус на запад. Потребовалось два дня на путь до Рапид-Сити. Оттуда ещё сутки на попутках до Су-Фолс. До смешного просто было узнать у милой дамы в кафе о местоположении Свалки Сингера. Какой-то приятный парень даже предложил подвезти.

Автобусный билет от Бостона до Рапид-Сити – сто сорок девять долларов.

Новые носки, чтобы заменить промокшие после прогулки по мерзкой слякоти, и чашка кофе в кафе Су-Фолс – двадцать долларов и тридцать шесть центов.

Удивление (и скупое уважение) на лице старшего мужчины, когда Стайлз появился на его свалке – бесценно.

***

– Чтоб мне провалиться, – Бобби, ну или тот, кто предположительно должен был им являться, вышел на крыльцо и похлопал по голове яростно лающего пса. – Не говори мне, что ты тот самый пацан?

– Я же сказал, что скоро увидимся, – усмехнулся Стайлз, поправляя лямку спортивной сумки на плече.

Бобби тяжело вздохнул и перехватил кружку. Он выглядел именно так, как и представлялся. Весь такой суровый, с бородой и маслом на клетчатой рубашке, а, и ещё в бейсболке.

– Как тебя зовут, пацан?

– Стайлз, – сказал тот, направляясь к крыльцу и протягивая руку. – Просто Стайлз.

– Ну, сделка есть сделка, – Бобби крепко пожал его ладонь в ответ. – Заходи. Нам есть о чём поговорить.


End file.
